Family Business
by szhismine
Summary: Melanie Haninozuka is visiting her cousin's family for the summer. At an all-weekend garden party, she meets the host club. For people of her status, the lines between family and business (and romance) are blurred. How does she navigate this line, and with whom? Kyoya x OC, first Ouran fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first fic in about... 7 years? O.o And also my first Ouran fic, so I'm nervous but excited to be posting this! 3

I do not own Ouran, obviously. My OC is my own creation though. I have a character profile for her, to make it a bit easier to introduce her.

Quick note, I alternate between the uses of Mitsukuni/Honey and Takashi/Mori, both because I like to change things up, and also because certain characters use one name and other characters use the other name, so I want to try and reflect that. Also I am very unfamiliar with Japanese honorifics (and culture in general), so I apologize in advance for any mistakes/inconsistencies.

Please enjoy and review! All comments and constructive criticism welcome :D

PS- feel free to check out my tumblr, devoted to Ouran and various other fandoms :) (tumblr id szhismine, blog name Fandom Haven)

* * *

**Character Profile**

Name: Melanie Haninozuka

Age: 16

Family: Daughter of Isamu Haninozuka, younger brother of Yarahisa (head of the Haninozuka family); and Stephanie Laurent, a French Canadian socialite. Younger cousin of Mitsukuni, older cousin of Yasuchika. Younger cousin of Takashi Morinozuka.

Family Details: half Japanese, half French Canadian. Father operates a successful security company based in Montreal, where she grew up, but has spent a lot of time visiting the main family in Japan. Highly skilled at karate and the Haninozuka fighting style. Speaks English, French and Japanese.

Appearance: body type similar to Haruhi (flat and thin), but taller (5'7"). Light brown hair (similar to Chika's hair colour). Hair shoulder length, bangs swept to the side. Emerald eyes, and glasses (similar to Chika's glasses).

* * *

**Wednesday**

Kyoya sneaked a sideways glance at his father. Yoshio Ootori's face remained impassive as he read through the newspaper. The silence around the dining room table was heavy and awkward. Even Kyoya's oldest brother, his father's favourite, knew better than to say a word.

It had been two weeks since the Ouran Fair, the debacle with Lady Eclair and Kyoya's little coup d'etat with his father's medical company. Kyoya hadn't been sure what to expect afterwards, but the silence was unexpected. The Ootori patriarch normally had no problem voicing his displeasure. Did this mean his anger finally overwhelmed his sensibilities? _Or perhaps..._ Kyoya shook his head, already rejecting the thought that entered his mind. _An entertaining notion, but an impossible one._

As Kyoya stood up to leave, Yoshio finally spoke. "The Haninozuka family is having their annual garden party next weekend. I am sure you are already aware that we are invited, but despite your friendship with the Haninozuka heir, we are expected to attend and behave in an appropriate manner. The picnic is primarily for the strengthening of business relationships. Despite the casual setting, everyone in attendance is our competition. You will do well to remember this."

Kyoya suppressed a scowl and turned. "Yes father," he said quietly, before heading into the main hall to leave for school. He missed the pensive look on Yoshio's face.

* * *

Haruhi smiled as she finished studying for her final exam, leaning back in her chair. _Coming to the music room before class is a great chance to enjoy a little peace and quiet. The rest of the club usually just heads right to class._ She stood up and stretched. _I hope there aren't any surprise questions,_ she thought about the exam as she opened the door-

"HARU-CHAAANNNNNN!"

Honey tackled Haruhi to the ground, a big grin on his youthful face. "My family is having a big party this Saturday! Wanna come?"

Haruhi blinked. _I didn't even hear him coming._ "Uhhh, a party?" _With rich people?_

Hikaru and Kaoru followed Honey into the music room. "It's a Haninozuka tradition," Kaoru said, picking Haruhi up from the floor. "Every year they invite all the important business families in Japan to a huge garden party on their estate. It lasts all weekend. This will only be our second year going, they don't let the younger kids attend."

"It's a chance to show off and rub elbows with some very high-class people, but you're invited too," Hikaru explained.

_Gee, thanks._

"It's gonna be extra special this year!" Honey announced as the rest of the host club filed into the room. "My Uncle and his family will be coming all the way from Canada! I haven't seen them in almost two years, they missed last year's party."

Tamaki gave a sly smile. "Not to worry Haruhi! I will personally be your escort for the weekend. Your commoner charm will be sure to impress. And I already have some cute outfits for you!" As he went to the theatre of his mind, Haruhi groaned. "Do I have to go?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi. "Well, no. That being said, appearing as a united Host Club might have some advantages. A bunch of teenagers from high-profile families getting along may impress some of the more competitive-driven adults. It wouldn't be quite the same if you weren't there. Let's just hope it turns out better than the Ouran Fair..." he muttered that last sentence, but the group heard him.

"Well," Tamaki was the first to break the silence, "that's not the only reason to go. A lot of people our age will be there, including lovely young ladies with too much time on their hands. Not everything about a party has to be about business after all." He grinned. "A host club's job is never done!"

Haruhi chuckled. "I guess you're right Tamaki-senpai." Her smile disappeared. "Can we plan this another time though? I don't want to be late for my exam. Don't you have one this morning too?" Tamaki's look of terror was the only answer she needed.

* * *

**Friday**

Melanie Haninozuka jumped out of the limo. After a long flight followed by a long drive, she needed to stretch. Besides... she saw a group of people walking down from the mansion. After such a long trip, she needed a stretch before honouring the Haninozuka tradition... her eyes narrowed in on her oldest cousin.

* * *

"I must say Melanie," Yorihisa, head of the Haninozuka family, said as they were finishing their supper, "that was quite an impressive showing earlier. Not even Yasuchika has come that close to beating Mitsukuni." Chika scowled and glared at his older brother, who was obliviously stuffing his face with dessert.

Melanie gave her uncle a soft smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to hold my own, and it's been so long since I've seen Mitsukuni fight." she laughed. "And I wasn't expecting him to be as tall as he was two years ago!"

Everyone laughed except Chika and Yorihisa. Honey just grinned. "Yeah, you're even taller than you were last time!" he looked up at Mori. "I bet she could almost beat you too Takashi!"

"Yeah," he replied monotonously.

"Well, on behalf of myself and my family, I would like to thank my honoured brother for hosting us for the summer," Melanie's father, Isamu, toasted, raising his glass. "And here's to a successful weekend!"

Melanie raised her glass with everyone else's, but her smile faded as her mother, Stephanie, gave her a pointed look. _Don't raise the subject mother, please..._

"Speaking of successful, I hear there will be many young men from prominent families in attendance," she said in a cool voice. "The Haninozuka are a respected family. My lovely Melanie is almost an adult and heiress to our Canadian company. If we hope to open a branch in Japan, we will need to have close relations with the businesses here,"she gave her daughter a stern look. "You should keep an eye on the young bachelors who will be attending this weekend, many will be from good families."

Melanie turned her head. She didn't want the others to see how hard she was trying to stop herself from snapping. "You can't burden me with this Mother. I'm my own person, not just a girl with an important name. Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean I need to take over Father's company." The same argument she'd spent the last few years trying, and failing, to win. She raised her head. "Isn't that what his employees are for? I'm only seventeen!"

Isamu slammed his glass down on the table. "My dear wife, you will not speak of such matters publicly. And you my daughter, do not talk to your mother like that. And _never_ speak of your family in that tone again. Understand?" His tone was calm, but menacing.

Melanie kept her mouth shut. _I don't understand, is duty all they care about? Did neither of them have dreams at my age?_ She simply nodded before she got up and left the dining room. She didn't see her cousins exchange worried looks.

Running up to her room, she slammed the door before slumping down to the floor, trying not to cry. _The last two years, all my parents do is try to control my personal life. I can't take it anymore..._ she growled and punched the wall. _There better not be anyone my parents will think worthy of my attention this weekend,_ she wished.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kyoya straightened his tie. He inspected himself carefully in the mirror, glad that he talked Tamaki out of the French Revolution cosplay he wanted. Instead they would be wearing suits, dark grey pants and vest with a matching tie and a black shirt. Kyoya decided to not wear the suit jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He thought about what his father would say about the informal look, and decided he didn't care. _I am the cool type after all,_ he mused, glad the Host Club would be together over the weekend.

Fuyumi was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with their mother. "Oh Kyoya, you look so handsome. Will your friends from the host club be there too?" Fuyumi asked cheerfully. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress to reflect her mood, unlike the sombre formal outfits the Ootori men were wearing. _Everyone is looking so serious today, you'd think we were going to a funeral instead of a party, _she thought.

"Yes, and their families will be in attendance as well. It will be a good chance for father to build on his business relationships," he replied as his mother kissed his cheek. "Mother..." he leaned back as she tried to adjust his tie.

"Don't baby the boy," Yoshio scolded as he approached. He looked over his youngest son. "I have a little job for you, Kyoya. I've heard that a branch of the Haninozuka family is looking to expand their security company and go international, starting in Japan. Obviously that would be in direct competition with our private police forces. Since you're closest to the Haninozukas, I want you to learn what you can about this family and their intentions." He glared at his son. "And I expect a full report once the weekend is over."

Kyoya clenched his fists. _If you think I'm going to spy on my friend's family for you..._ "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

_This is too early to be awake on a Saturday morning,_ Melanie thought as she yawned. She rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the shower, grumbling the entire time. Once she showered and dried off, she flopped back onto her bed._I don't want to do this..._ instead of falling back to sleep like she wanted, she got back up and went to her closet.

Choosing a long strapless chiffon dress, floral pattern on beige, with ruffles on the chest, she stared at her reflection. _Ugh, mother will want my hair to be done up like a proper lady._ She picked up her hairbrush, grimacing as she began working on the tangled mess that grew on top of her head. _Ugh, I'm too lazy for this._ After a half-assed brushing, she swept her long, light brown hair over her right shoulder and tied it there in a ponytail, letting runaway strands of hair frame her face. Putting her glasses on, she smiled, pleased with how ordinary she looked. _This shouldn't draw too much attention._ Slipping on her dark brown flats, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

The mansion was more crowded than usual, as hired help ran back and forth to finish decorating. The catering company was setting up outside and last minute decorations were being put up. Melanie crossed the hall and into the dining room for breakfast, where she saw Mitsukuni and Takashi were already eating. She frowned as she looked over their matching outfits. _Why are they dressed the same, in muted colours too..._ "Good morning," she greeted her cousins with a smile. "Why are the two of you dressed the same?"

"It's for the host club!" Honey answered as he swallowed a waffle whole. Mori nodded.

_Huh?_ "Huh? Host club?" Before Melanie could ask for details, someone bumped in to her. "Sorry miss," said the butler, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "I can't seem to see where I'm going."

Melanie laughed. "Here, let me," she took the bouquet and tried to look around it. "Where does this go?"

"Just outside, and if you wouldn't mind hurrying miss, the guests are due to arrive soon," the butler muttered before running off to his next task.

"Pass me a piece of toast, dear cousin?" she asked of Honey. He held it up and she chomped on it. "Fanks," she muffled with a full mouth. Honey giggled.

* * *

It was 9am when the first guests arrived. The ushers showed them into the main hall, offering drinks and finger sandwiches. The adults greeted each other and mingled while the teenagers formed their own group, talking about their exams and the next school year. And, of course, rumours about whether the Host Club would make an appearance.

From the balcony at the top of the stairs, Melanie peeked her head out from behind the curtain, watching the guests interact. _There are even more people than there were two years ago,_ she thought nervously.

"Melanie, get back here," her mother whispered. "We cannot be seen until all the guests have arrived and we make our entrance." Melanie rolled her eyes. Of course as the hosting family, they had to make an impressive entrance.

"And stop fidgeting," Stephanie continued. "And I wish you had chosen a more... suitable look."

"Oh leave me alone Mother," Melanie snapped. "It's too late to change anyway."

"Silence," her father growled. Melanie frowned and kept spying on the party. She noticed Takashi, who was rather conspicuous in the crowd. A group of nearby girls were giggling and staring at him. All of a sudden they gasped and erupted into fangirl squeeing. A tall blonde teenager had just walked in, wearing the same outfit as her cousins. He seemed to be with his family, but he quickly joined Mori, waving and smiling at the girls._ So is the host club just a bunch of guys getting fawned over by girls?_ she glanced at Mitsukuni. _Why would Uncle let his oldest son join a group like that?_ she made a note to ask later.

She heard more squeals from below. A pair of red-headed twins had just arrived, also with their family. They had mischievous grins on their faces as they began socializing. Behind them trailed a quiet boy, cute and obviously out of place, but also in the host club get-up. _I wonder who that is?_

Mitsukuni shuffled over to Melanie's side. "What do you see?" he asked, jumping as he tried to get a look.

"Here, climb on top of my shoulders, like you do with Takashi." he hopped up and looked out. "Wow, almost everyone is here!" he frowned. "Hmmm, I don't think Kyo-chan is here yet."

Honey's father heard him. "What?" he marched over to where they were standing and scanned the crowd. "We can't present ourselves until the Ootoris arrive," he announced. "We will wait a few minutes more. They're never late, but they do like to make an entrance."

At the mention of the name Ootori, Melanie glanced at her parents, who both had knowing looks on their faces. The Ootori family was well known for their medical company, but they also had an impressive private police force. Although trained by the Haninozukas, if her father were to conduct business in Japan, the Ootori security branch would be tough competition. She knew what her parents were thinking. _Do I help them, and what will be my company one day, or do I step aside?_ She heard a commotion as a group of stern looking people arrived. Only the ladies were wearing colour, and the youngest boy among them was dressed as a host. She studied them carefully as they began to mingle. _They must know about my father's visit, and why we're here. I'll bet one of them was asked to spy on us._ She frowned. _If that's their plan, I won't play that game with them. I'll play a different game instead._ Her eyes lingered on the Ootori boy joining the other host club members.

* * *

"Kyoya! Glad you made it," Tamaki declared. "Ready to be your usual charming self?"

Kyoya smirked. "I'll try my best." His eyes scanned the crowd, looking at who was in attendance. All the usual families, and he saw that the Haninozukas had yet to appear. Almost as soon as he thought that, Honey's father appeared at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to the annual Haninozuka weekend garden party. I thank you all for being here, and I hope you will enjoy ourselves. Our house is yours, please feel free to explore the estate at your leisure. Luncheon will be served at 1pm outside, and a special select few will be chosen to join us for a formal dinner, which will be held at 8pm. We have even more planned for tomorrow. Have a wonderful weekend!" he exclaimed. As the guests applauded, the Haninozuka family filed down the stairs. Kyoya recognized everyone except the group of three who were walking behind Honey. A middle-aged man, whose resemblance to the head of the family placed him as his younger brother, and a woman who wasn't Japanese, obviously his wife. And a girl who looked to be his age, their daughter. Her light brown hair and glasses were the only family resemblance he could see, sharing those traits with Yasuchika. She wasn't dressed as extravagantly as the rest of the family, which he found interesting. He felt his father nudge his arm, and Kyoya followed his train of thought. Sighing, he gave his father a slight nod. _Great, I'm stuck socializing with some girl all weekend. At least the host club will give a good excuse to talk to her._

Tamaki gazed at his best friend, who seemed troubled. Following his line of sight, he saw the girl Kyoya was looking at. He snuck over to Mori. "Hey, who's that girl standing next to Honey-senpai?" the rest of the host club listened as Mori answered. "Melanie Haninozuka, Mitsukuni's cousin. Her and her parents live in Canada and are head of their own security company."

"She doesn't look too happy to be here," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to entertain her," Hikaru replied.

"She looks more like she wants to escape than to be entertained," Haruhi remarked. Kyoya watched Melanie closely. _She does have that look. It's the same look I usually have. _Their eyes met for a brief moment as Melanie looked around the room.

"Kyoya, come. We must present ourselves to the family," Yoshio whispered urgently. Kyoya nodded and stepped up beside his brothers.

* * *

Melanie watched as the Ootori family approached. Only the young woman in the bright yellow dress looked cheerful. _They all look like a brick wall._ Her uncle and father stepped forward. As they began with the usual formalities and polite hostility, Melanie tuned them out. Her mind wandered to her home in Montreal, to her library, the only room where she had total privacy. She reminded herself to take a look at the library here, maybe even later today, if she could find an excuse to slip away-

"-and this is my lovely daughter, Melanie."

Melanie snapped back to reality and stepped forward, a happy smile on her face. "A pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking everyone's hand as they were introduced. Fuyumi gave her a big hug, which made Melanie's smile genuine. _At least one nice person in this family._ She could almost see the youngest son turn on the charm as it was his turn. "This is my youngest, Kyoya," Yoshio stated.

"It's lovely to meet you miss Melanie," he said in a soft voice. As he took her hand, he bent and kissed it.

Melanie was momentarily stunned, before laughing nervously. _So that's how it is._ "Oh my, you're much more charming than your brothers. Were you raised to be different or do you practice with this host club I've heard so much about?"

_So that's how it is._ Kyoya smirked. "A little of both, has a matter of fact," he replied. "If you want a demonstration of the host club's abilities, we will be having a wine and cheese for the students later in the afternoon. I would be happy to be your escort."

"How exciting, I'm looking forward to it." _No I'm not._

"Wonderful." _Not really._

* * *

Chapter Two to come soon! Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and to Hellosweetie4737 for being my first reviewer! :)

The dinner scene and Melanie's outfit are inspired by Downton Abbey, because I think that's how the rich families in Ouran would dress/have a dinner party ;)

Read, review, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Melanie played the dutiful daughter, greeting the people who she recognized cheerfully, while politely introducing herself to new people, mostly the students her age who were new to the Haninozuka garden party. The weather was sunny but windy, and there was a cheerful atmosphere outside as guests laughed and helped themselves to the catering and participated in games. Most of the business heavyweights stayed inside the mansion to talk politics and finances.

The various members of the Host Club were spread throughout the crowd, talking and laughing. Melanie kept her distance for a while. _How did they sucker so many girls into falling for this, it's obviously just a stupid fantasy_. Then she saw one of the twins hold the other in a tender embrace, and half the girls fainted. _Oh, that's how._

"Melly!" Mitsukuni called out, waving her over. He was standing next to the blonde host and the Ootori boy. _I guess he wants to introduce me to his friends. And did he just call me Melly? I haven't heard that nickname since we were little kids_. She walked over and her cousin grabbed her arm. "This is Tamaki, and you already met Kyo-chan. And over there are Hikaru and Kaoru, and that's Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you," she said. Tamaki was watching the twins as they snaked their arms around Haruhi, so he didn't acknowledge her.

"Please forgive our president, he gets distracted easily," Kyoya explained as he elbowed his friend, who looked ready to snap.

Melanie raised an eyebrow as Tamaki finally marched over and grabbed the brown-haired boy, yelling at the twins to stop corrupting Haruhi's innocence._ I wonder why he's getting so jealous._

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Haruhi is the newest member of the host club, and a commoner. Tamaki gets a bit over-protective of him."

"I see." _Well that's vague. I guess I'm not supposed to know the whole story. Another thing to ask Mitsukuni about._

"Mitsukuni, your father needs you," Takashi said as he walked up to the group. "You too, Melanie."

"Ooh, he probably wants us to make an announcement!" he laughed and started skipping away.

"He always did have fun at these parties," Melanie muttered as she headed over to her Uncle. Mori and Kyoya watched her go. Kyoya's eyes lingered on her. _So she doesn't seem to be impressed by the host club techniques, and her attitude and appearance suggest an indifference to these high-status events. He adjusted his glasses again. I can tell father that she didn't respond to my advances... though I still need to try, to make it believable._

"She's very smart, but part of her resents this life," Takashi said quietly. Startled out of his thoughts, Kyoya pretended to not be interested. "Really." But Mori knew better, and gazed down at his friend.

Honey and Melanie were soon back to socializing, and Kyoya was curious about what Honey's father told them. Unfortunately they were both too busy to talk, so he decided to keep his attention elsewhere until he could talk to Melanie again. There were other important people to meet, after all.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

"Good afternoon ladies!" Honey called out. "I'm so happy to be seeing you all today! We have lots of treats and snacks, so please help yourself! But don't forget to save me some cake!"

The large group of girls applauded as each host bowed. Lunchtime had come and gone with an outdoor buffet, and now the Host Club was presenting tea and cake (permission had reluctantly been granted by the Haninozukas, who merely saw it as good business).

Each host was entertaining their own group of ladies. Kyoya was somewhat irritated that Melanie was at a different part of the estate; he could feel his father's glaring eyes on him as he played the part of a host rather than a business man working for the family's goals. If his father wasn't too occupied with a potential client he would be telling Kyoya off and ordering him to stick to Melanie's side, no matter the cost. Kyoya secretly hoped his father's business would drag on the rest of the day. He remembered what happened the last time his father disapproved of the host club... Kyoya was brought out of his reverie by one of the girls, so he put his father out of his mind for the moment.

* * *

Melanie was giving a tour of the Haninozuka dojo to a small group of interested students, while her cousin Yasuchika and his karate club were giving a demonstration. She wondered how long it would be before either of her parents found her and dragged her back to the main party. _I just need a few minutes away from all those shallow people, i shouldn't have to sneak away to do it. _But she knew her time was running out.

Her group was distracted by the karate demonstration, so Melanie made her excuses and walked away. In the distance, she could see her mother searching for her. Avoiding her easily, Melanie reached the garden. _Duty calls._

* * *

Kyoya was taking down reservations for the Club's next picture book when he heard light footsteps behind him. "Hello Kyoya." he turned. Melanie was looking at him with a cool expression, her smile as friendly as it needed to be. He gave her the same smile. "Why hello miss Melanie, I had wondered where you went."

Melanie cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? With all these other girls here I'm surprised you had time to think about me," she said with a laugh.

Frowning slightly, Kyoya was a bit taken aback by her answer, but he recovered quickly and gave her a small bow. "A girl as lovely as you should never be forgotten. I was looking forward to spending time with you." in the back of his mind he kicked himself. _Ugh, I almost sound like Tamaki._

"Well then, you should be happy with what I'm about to say. I'd like you to join my family for dinner tonight. I understand my uncle would like the entire host club and their parents to be invited, but I wanted to invite you personally." _And by that I mean my mother ordered my uncle to make me invite you personally._

"Why thank you, I'd be happy to." Kyoya wasn't surprised about the invitation, but he wondered what her motives were for the personal invitation. _Does she actually want me there? Or does her father have the exact same idea as my father?_

"Wonderful. Dinner will be served at eight, and we're expected to be seated at 7:30 for appetizers. I'm sure my uncle will make the other arrangements with your father."

"Yes, I expect so." Kyoya paused, a bit unsure of what to say next. He knew his father was watching, but the usual host club talk would fall flat with her, and he didn't want to annoy her. "Are you having a good time? Your family can throw an amazing party."

Melanie sighed and looked out across the extensive grounds. "Yes they do." she smiled as she thought back to her childhood visits. "I've always loved coming here, it's like a whole other world."

Kyoya noticed how much happier she suddenly looked. _So she has a genuine smile after all. At least her mask is just a mask._ And Kyoya couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and the crowd of guests was beginning to thin. The Haninozukas said their goodbyes to each guest personally, and invited them back on Sunday for brunch, swimming, and "rich people games" (according to Haruhi). The host club and their parents were staying, and each had their chauffeurs bring them a change of clothes for the formal dinner (_why do rich people need to wear even nicer clothes to eat,_ Haruhi thought with a groan; the twins would be bringing something for her to wear, and she dreaded it.)

Melanie was beginning to relax now that there were less strangers around. Although she did have fun catching up with some people, her mother's expectations for the weekend dominated her thoughts. But as the day went on, she began to worry less. _This Ootori boy is just as uninterested as I am, I can tell he's only following orders too. As long as we just keep up some pretense, I can tell mother that my advances weren't reciprocated. He does act like a very cold person._ she smirked.

At about six o'clock, the final guests were gone except for those staying for supper. They were each directed to their own guest room to change and rest before supper. Melanie was about to head up the stairs when her mother grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. "Please remember that this is a formal dinner, my dear," she muttered quietly, but with a cold gleam in her eyes. Melanie wrenched out of her grasp and began up the stairs, pretending she didn't hear her. She never noticed Yoshio Ootori watching from the second floor gallery.

* * *

**Saturday Evening**

Kyoya put on his dinner jacket, going over his plan for the evening. He knew he would be sitting next to Melanie. _I need to think of some topics of conversation. What would she even want to talk about..._

He left his guest room, checking the clock in the hallway. He had half an hour before he'd have to be downstairs, so he decided to explore the upstairs part of the mansion. He walked slowly, passing several closed doors, which he assumed were other guest rooms. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors. Curious, he opened one and poked his head in. A library. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

It was a decent-sized library, Kyoya thought. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he strolled casually along the rows of bookshelves, pausing every now and then to read a book title. They had all the usual classics of both Japanese and English literature, as well as sections devoted to other languages.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped abruptly. Sitting in a large armchair was Melanie, reading a book and oblivious to his presence. He opened his mouth to greet her when he paused, taking in her appearance. This time she had made an effort to look appropriate, and was wearing a dark purple satin gown, close-fitted with spaghetti straps, a black shawl draped over her shoulders. Her hair was in a sleek bun, bangs framing her face. She was barefoot, her heels tossed on the ground, and her feet dangling over the arm of the chair.

Kyoya felt a slight heat rise up his cheeks, and immediately chastised himself. _Am I blushing? Why am I just staring at her..._ suddenly at a loss for words, he stayed quiet, and she still hadn't noticed him.

He heard a grandfather clock chime, and jumped as Melanie suddenly sprang to her feet. "Crap!" Afraid of being late for the dinner, she began to sprint for the door. Still unaware that Kyoya was right in front of her, she ran right into him.

Knocked back, Kyoya felt himself slipping. He reached out his hand to steady himself on the coffee table next to him, but it tipped over, and the two teenagers crashed to the floor.

Melanie had the wind knocked out of her. Dazed, she stared down at Kyoya. _How did he get here? And why am I... on top of him..._ her face turned beet red.

Also stunned into silence, Kyoya was staring up at her. The awkwardness seemed to stretch to infinity, until finally he cleared his throat. "Uh, miss Melanie... could you get off me? We're going to be late for dinner, and I'd rather not have to explain this compromising position to your family should someone walk in." He couldn't help but notice her bright green eyes widen in fear.

She hopped to her feet and backed away from him, still quiet. As Kyoya got up he pushed his glasses up his nose. _Alright, stay cool._ He laughed. "Sorry about that, I should have announced myself, I was just exploring. I didn't know you were here."

Melanie adjusted her shawl as her blush faded._ Alright, compose yourself._ She ran her hands over the skirt of her dress, smoothing it out. "I had no idea you were even there, are you always that quiet?" she said in a sharp tone. _How long was he watching me?_ She cleared her throat, wishing she could give him a piece of her mind instead of forcing politeness. "Sorry I didn't see you. I get so absorbed in my books I lose track of time. When I heard the clock I panicked." She straightened her glasses.

"That's okay. We should probably head down now anyway."

"Right." Melanie stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until she realized that he meant right now, and together. She started to walk towards the door, but before Kyoya followed he noticed she left her heels next to the armchair. He scooped them up and ran up to her. "I don't think your family would be impressed with you showing up barefoot," he said, dangling the shoes in front of her face. Her face turned red again and she snatched them from him. "Right," she mumbled as she put them on. _Damn it, I keep getting clumsy around him. I don't want him to think he has the upper hand. Need to turn the tables on him._

They walked together, slowly and in silence._ This is my first time alone with her,_ Kyoya thought. He struggled to think of something to say. _Where are my host skills when I need them?_ "So, tell me about your father's company." _Damnit. Way to be obvious Ootori._

Melanie laughed. "Is business all you think about? I thought you were supposed to be hosting me," she said with a grin.

Kyoya grimaced and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the walk. _I can't let her get under my skin._ He glanced sideways at her, and her smug look made him irritated. _She can play the game as well as I do. This will be harder than I thought._ Disregarding the fact that she was his friend's cousin, and his earlier refusal to help his father, he now made it his personal mission to see through that facade of hers. This was now a competition.

* * *

The two of them entered the dining room together. Haruhi watched them, curious. _Standing side by side, they look so similar. It's kinda scary._ Besides the glasses and formal clothes, they both had unamused looks on their faces. _They look like strict parents being forced to hang out with some silly kids. So I know how they're feeling,_ Haruhi thought. Behind her, the twins and Tamaki were drooling over her outfit. She tried to ignore them. _They kinda look good together, though._ She studied Kyoya's face for a hint of what he might be thinking, but his cool exterior was firmly in place.

"Ah, Melanie, thank you for showing our guest around the house," Yorihisa said as he saw them approach the table.

"No problem Uncle..." Melanie trailed off as she looked over at the rest of the host club. Haruhi was wearing a lavender dress, and there was a bow in her hair. A lightbulb went off. _So this host is actually a girl. That explains the jealousy earlier._

"Please be seated," her Uncle announced. Sure enough, the place cards were arranged so that Melanie and Kyoya were next to each other, at the far end of the table. Melanie couldn't help but notice that the teenagers were all at one end of the table, and the adults at the other. She scowled. _What is this, the kid's table? And here I was thinking they wanted us to start getting involved in their business._

As they went through their appetizers, Melanie found herself warming up to the host club, and she could see why her cousins became friends with them. Soon she was laughing as Hikaru told her about the time Tamaki tried to disguise himself as Haruhi, and Mitsukuni was telling her about beating up the Ootori's Black Onion Squad not once, but twice (her look of extreme satisfaction made Kyoya irritated again). She was fascinated by Haruhi's life as a commoner, and they spent a lot of time talking together, prompting Tamaki to start babbling about Haruhi's emerging feminine side.

Kyoya was able to relax with his friends and forget about everything else. By the time their main course was brought out, the group was acting their age, instead of worrying about social status and parental expectations. And Kyoya found himself intrigued by this completely different girl sitting next to him. _I didn't think she would break out of her shell so easily. I guess it's easy to forget that we're just kids. She must have friends at home after all, an escape, just like the host club. And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are her cousins, so she's used to being herself around them-_

Kaoru, who was sitting to Kyoya's right, leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Um, Kyoya-senpai, you've been staring at Melanie for the last five minutes."

Kyoya froze, mortified. Looking around, he saw Tamaki with a mischievous (but happy) grin on his face, and Haruhi was staring at Kyoya as if he had just mutated. The only ones who hadn't noticed where Melanie and her cousins.

He took a large sip of water and kept eating his meal as if nothing happened, staying cool and collected on the outside while his head tried to sort itself out. _First I blush when I see her, then I gape at her like a love-struck moron. What the hell am I doing?_ He resolved to stop lowering his guard. _I have to stay cool at all times, no matter what._ He suddenly felt a little bit jealous that she was able to drop her act and he couldn't.

* * *

Tamaki and the twins wanted to stay for longer, but as soon as dessert was done, their parents insisted on leaving. Melanie was a bit suspicious of Tamaki as he said his farewells; he kept hinting that she give Kyoya a personal tour of the estate on Sunday, and she could have swore that he bumped into her on purpose to nudge her closer to Kyoya as he and his father said goodbye.

"Thank you for having us," Yoshio said to Yorihisa, shaking his hand.

Kyoya walked up to Melanie after saying his goodbyes to the host club. "Well, see you tomorrow," he muttered, causing Melanie to frown. _What happened to his polite, cool host routine?_

"Bye." She was about to ask him if he had had fun today, but he turned his back to her abruptly and walked off. Crossing her arms, she watched him leave. _What was that about? Did he just get too tired to keep up appearances? _She glanced over at Mitsukuni, who also seemed confused.

* * *

Melanie changed into her pajamas and flopped down onto her bed. She was tired, but her mind was racing. Overall the day had been a success; her parents hadn't been too over-bearing, and she survived the political world of her fellow rich people. _One more day to go and then I can spent the rest of my vacation relaxing._

And yet, she had trouble sleeping. She found herself thinking back to her interactions with Kyoya Ootori, analyzing how he acted with her. _He never showed any signs of relaxing until he was able to just spend alone time with his club, and even then he was on edge because I was there. He didn't seem that stressed with the other people he was socializing with today. I guess I'm an important mission for him._ It was a long time before she fell asleep. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get that boy out of her mind.


End file.
